


Once Upon A Time

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullies, Character Death, Cure, Disney, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Poison, Romance, Snow White - Freeform, The Mindscape, Virgil poisoned, poison apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: A growing collection of Sander Side One-Shots (Disney based plots)Basically fluff and romance, comedy, maybe a tad bit of Angst XDI even take requests! (Only Sander Sides)[A/N: This is an on-going/Complete series, just adding as I go whenever a new one-shot hits me or is requested :D]





	1. Poison Apple

**Author's Note:**

> A university AU where Virgil is unknowingly poisoned by an apple! Will his prince charming save him?

Roman, aged 23, studied theatre in university. His flatmate, Virgil, aged 20, studied art and design. They’d lived together in the student accommodation flat for 6 months now, though when they first moved in and met one another, they hadn’t gotten along at all. Nonetheless, in the past month, thanks to their neighbours Patton and Logan, they’d started to get closer.

Their neighbours, Patton, aged 22, and Logan, aged 24, were also in university; Patton studying cooking and Logan studying phycology and sociology.

They had all met when they had invited Roman and Virgil around for their house party a few months ago, Roman had gone but Virgil ducked out.

However, after meeting, Roman invited Patton and Logan to his and Virgil’s apartment all the time, to the point that it became a regular hangout spot.

Last month Patton had even gotten Virgil to come out of his shell a bit and join them for game and booze nights, the alcohol loosening Virgil up a bit more and helping Roman’s relationship with him become more bearable.

 

Now they were all sat around in their living room talking about their work and how their studies were going, however, Virgil wasn’t present and hadn’t been the past week.

“Logan, you need to relax a bit… all this late night research will burn you out…” Patton pouted, nudging Logan’s arm with his elbow. Logan and Patton sat on the sofa while Roman was sat on the recliner.

“Patton… I have a lot of work to get done in a certain time limit, you could not understand as all of your studies are practical and/or coursework based” Logan spoke articulately well. Patton puffed out his cheek and sat back against the cushions, crossing his arms over his chest with a childish huff “I was just trying to help…” he mumbled under his breath.

Logan rolled his eyes, he’d gotten used to Patton’s childish behaviour months ago and actually started finding it rather endearing. He then looked at Roman who seemed to be in deep thought with furrowed brows.

“Roman? If you keep frowning like that you will get lines” Logan said, housing a small smirk and earning a giggle from Patton.

However the smiles faded when Roman didn’t seem to hear or acknowledge Logan’s words.

“Ro? Hey…” Patton sat up and leaned over, shaking Romans wrist lightly, snapping him out of whatever deep thought was troubling him.

“Huh? What?” Roman looked at the two on the couch, taking note of their concerned expressions “Sorry, I was just… Thinking”

Logan was the first to speak up after a moment of silence “Thinking?”

“Yeah” Roman sighed and sat back in his recliner “It’s Virgil… He has only left his room for either lectures or food… it’s like he’s reverted back to how he was when he moved in… I can’t help but worry… I know we didn’t start off on the best of terms but I though we were getting closer… I thought he trusted me to talk if he was down like he had once before…” Roman sighed a second time, the two on the couch could see that this was really getting to the student actor.

“Maybe he had a project coming up? You know how he can get anxious about these kind of things” Patton tried to reason but Logan countered.

“No… He doesn’t have a project due until next month, I remember him showing me his module timetable for this year… but if it isn’t anxiety then what could it be?” Logan asked rhetorically “Roman, you didn’t say something to upset him did you?”

Roman gasped dramatically “No! I … I don’t think so at least… Last time I saw him he was fine… we even watched a Disney movie together… so I don’t get it…” Roman continued to frown.

“Is he in his room? Maybe we can talk to him?” Patton asked, ready to get up and talk to his dark, strange friend, but Roman shook his head “No… he’s in a lecture for the next couple hours…”

Everyone in the room sighed before remaining silent as they tried to deduce what could be wrong.

Patton gasped as an idea came to him “What if we go wait outside his class and surprise him! We could treat him to a meal or something to cheer him up?” Logan hummed at this idea before agreeing, Roman seconded that, and before they knew it they were on their way to the art department.

 

Virgil, for the past week, had had enough; a particular group of guys in his class had been bullying him since day one. He was a good artist, better than most, but was also the quietest and easiest to pick on. At first it was just rude nicknames and nothing physical, he could deal with that, but lately the bullies, or rather, one bully in particular, had upped their game. They’d begun messing with his work and pulling physical pranks, which were not funny; the last one made Virgil bleed and get bruised up, hence he hid in his room whenever he didn’t have class. Virgil didn’t want to bother his flatmate or friends with this… He was strong enough to handle it alone… Well… That is what he thought…

That day Virgil was not hungry, so he just packed an apple in his bag, like he had the past couple of days. While he had gone to the supply room to retrieve more paint, he hadn’t realised that his apple had been switched with another; however, this new apple was laced with Tetrodotoxin and Bufotoxin.

 

[A/N: Tetrodotoxin is puffer fish poison and Bufotoxin is tree frog poison, put together they create a “zombie” drug. If consumed the person falls suddenly ill and “dies” or is presumed dead, but the toxins (in a small dose) don’t last long and that person later wakes up. They may feel like crap but that’s where it got the name “Zombie” drug~ haha Yay research! XD]

 

When Virgil returned he saw that his canvas had been ruined with cuts and rips, causing him to drop the paint that he was holding. His body began to shake with frustration and anger as he could hear snickers coming from the bullies, he couldn’t take much more of this… And that’s when he snapped!

 

“FUCK YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE THIS! I’LL HAVE YOU EXPELLED! IF YOU DON’T TAKE ART SERIOUSLY OR WITH PRIDE THEN YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN BE HERE!” Virgil screamed, causing the bullies to seize their laughter; mostly shocked that Virgil’s outburst had been his concern for mostly art and not his wellbeing.

Virgil grabbed his bag and left class early before anyone could see him cry. He took the long way back to the flat, his hood up and fringe covering his tearful face. He quickly wiped his cheeks before entering his apartment in fear that Roman would see his tears and judge, but to his relief there was no one around.

He plopped himself on the sofa, taking off his backpack and placing it beside him as he took a moment to calm himself.

Once he felt the sadness and anger had dispersed he had a sudden feeling of accomplishment, this was the first time he’d ever stood up for himself, and he felt pleased!

A small smile crept on to his lips as he stood, he felt proud of himself and wanted to celebrate but first, his stomach growled, he needed to eat something. He unzipped his bag and took out the apple he’d saved, rubbing it a bit with his sleeve before taking a large bite from it.

Virgil was just about to walk away from the sofa when his expression grimaced, there was a weird taste about this apple “What the hell?” he spoke after swallowing. He looked at the apple confused, thinking maybe it was off or something, but his thoughts were blocked by a sudden wave of dizziness, the world around him began spinning. He staggered forward a bit, apple still in hand as the other hand grabbed the living room wall for some sort of stability. He could feel his stomach hurting, causing him to cough aggressively, his vision became blurry and he felt like the floor was made of jelly.

“H-Help… M-M-…” he tried to call out with a raspy voice, taking another step forward, and his free hand going to his throat before completely collapsing to the floor. He lay on his side on the carpet, one arm stretched out above him where the apple rolled away a few feet. His body suddenly became limp as his breathing slowed to a stop, his heart pulsating weakly, so weakly in fast , it was non-detectable. Virgil had now completely lost consciousness, his eyes still open but dimmed as the life drained out of them, his lips slightly parted.

 

He lay on the living room carpet, appearing to be dead to anyone would see him…

 

Meanwhile, the trio had made it to Virgil’s class and peaked their heads in, however they were confused when they could not spot their friend “Huh? Where is he?” Patton asked. Roman frowned a bit seeing a canvas that had been ripped to shreds. “I’ll ask”, Roman pushed past the other two gently before clearing his throat to get the classes attention “Hi, sorry to interrupt, but we are looking for Virgil, is he here?” he asked, eyeing the guys at the back that were snickering to themselves after Roman questioned.

A sheepish girl was surprisingly the one to speak up “H-He left… about… 15 minutes ago… Dunno where we went though” Roman smiled at her and bowed his head “Thank you my lady~ Beautiful as your works of art” she blushed a little but thanked him all the same.

Roman then took his leave and told Patton and Logan that Virgil had left. “Oh… but why… he has another hour of class…” Patton pouted.

Logan looked at Roman before nodding his head, both starting to understand the situation from observation “It would seem Virgil is being bullied… I assume that canvas inside of the classroom was Virgil’s painting” Logan spoke, causing Patton to gasp loudly and Roman to nod his head with an expression of disgust.

"I want to go back in there and rip those guys heads off… No one messes with Virgil but me!” he growled, causing Patton to take his hand and squeeze it.

“Hey… Calm down, this wont help Virgil… Let’s go try and find him, he must be around the campus somewhere…” Roman sighed and nodded at Patton’s suggestion.

The trio then went off in search of their missing friend.

After 3 hours there was only one place, off campus, left to look “Do you think he really just went home? If that’s the case we should have bumped into him on the way to visit his class” Logan spoke in deep thought as they headed home.

“Unless he took a different route?” Patton shrugged, Roman was walking just ahead of the other two, as time had gone on he’d become more and more agitated and concerned for his younger flatmate.

 

It wasn’t long before they got back to the student accommodation, Logan and Patton were gunna call it a night and let Roman handle Virgil so not to overwhelm the youngest with a crowd. Well… That was until they heard a scream come from Roman after opening the front door. “Roman!? What’s wrong?!” Patton ran to their neighbour’s door, Logan close behind.

 

Roman had opened his door and just stepped in when his peripheral vision caught sight of something red, he glanced over and saw a red apple laying on the floor, however, before he could question it his eyes drifted towards the living room and fell on an unconscious and extremely pale Virgil. “OH MY GOD!!” he screamed, dropping his bag and keys, covering his mouth with his hands.

He could hear the two others running towards him but his wide eyes couldn’t tear away from the very still body on the carpet. “V-Virgil?” he muffled through his hands, taking a step closer, in complete and utter shock. At first he thought Virgil had just fainted… but… if that was the case… then why was he so still… why was he so pale… why were his eyes open… he looked… he looked… dead…

Patton and Logan saw Roman stood just inside his apartment in shock and followed his line of sight to the still form on the ground “Oh my god!! Virgil!!” Patton screamed and ran over, Logan gasped and followed suit.

The three were soon surrounding Virgil, Logan having gently rolled him on his back and pressed two fingers against Virgil’s neck “C-Come on Virgil” he mumbled under his breath, desperately trying to find a pulse.

When he couldn’t, tear’s welled up in his eyes, and that was rare for Logan. Patton saw the tears in the others eyes and shook his head “N-No… He’s… He’s not-…” he covered his mouth with his hands a warm tears flowed down his freckled cheeks.

Roman fell to his knees next to Logan and shook his head, his eyes still unable to tear away from Virgil “No… It can’t be… Logan tell me you’re wrong… Tell me V-Virgil’s alive!” Roman was begging at this point, but when Logan leaned over and closed Virgil’s eyes, reality set in.

 

Half an hour passed, Logan was sat on the sofa holding a still sniffling Patton in his arms. The moment had been so overwhelming they hadn’t had a chance to discuss why or how.

Roman, at this point, had pulled Virgil’s limp and cold body into his arms as he sat against the wall, silent tears still falling as his thumb brushed over Virgil’s cheek tirelessly “W-Why Virge… Why did you have to-…” he sniffled. He then remembered the apple he’d seen and flashed his gaze towards the red apple still on the floor “THE APPLE!!”

Romans outburst made the other two jump out of their skin “Geez! Roman! Could you at least give us a warning before one of your little out-of-context epiphanies?!” Logan lectured, though Roman didn’t pay heed to it and just looked at Logan “The apple! On the floor there! It has a bite taken out of it! Maybe… Maybe Virgil w-was…” Roman bit his lip, he didn’t want it to be true, but a reasonably healthy 20 year old wouldn’t just die for no reason.

Logan let go of Patton momentarily and walked over to the apple, being cautious he grabbed a paper towel from the small kitchen before picking the apple up. Observing it carefully before taking a whiff, the grotesque smell caused Logan to flinch back and grimace “I-It was… the apple is… is poisoned… but who would do that… and what is it poisoned with-“ Logan couldn’t finished his sentence as Patton’s outcry interrupted him.

“WHO CARES!! Virgil is Dead! He dead Logan! T-There… There’s nothing… w-we… we can d-do…” he then began to sob once more into his hands. Logan felt a bit of guilt before going back to comfort Patton.

 

Roman knew it… His flatmate and friend had been poisoned… He looked at Virgil who remained still in his arms and brushed his fringe from his face “I-I’m so sorry… I should have… I should have done something…” he choked out a sob. Then something really stupid came to his mind, seeing the poison apple and his ‘dead’ friend, made him think of the Disney film Snow White, which they’d watched together only a couple weeks ago.

“M-Maybe if I-…” he spoke, causing the two on the couch to look at him.

“Maybe if you do what?” Logan asked confused, however the confusion on Patton and Logan’s faces suddenly turned to that of pure shock at the scene the played out before them.

Roman leaned down slightly, closing his eyes as his heart was beating extremely hard. He pressed his lips against Virgil’s, the softness of the latters lips made Roman’s heart skip a beat, but the coldness of his lips send a shiver down his spine. The kiss only last a few seconds but it felt much longer, Roman then pulled back and looked at Virgil’s face in pure hope, though doubt was winning. That is until Virgil’s eyes slowly fluttered open and his brows furrowed a bit, looking up at Roman’s stunned expression. “W-What… Was… Was someone… Kissing me?” Virgil’s voice was raspy and he groaned as his stomach was killing him.

 

The three in the room sat perfectly still, unsure of what to make of what just happened “V-Virgil?” Patton was the first to speak.

Virgil still felt weak, and though he was a little embarrassed to be laying in Roman’s arms, he didn’t have much choice so he just accepted it “Patton?” Virgil replied looking over to the couch “Logan too? W-What happened? Why am I… on the floor… and in Roman’s… uhhh….” He blushed a little when he suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. Roman’s strong arms wrapped around Virgil’s frail body securely, though it was new and shocking, Virgil couldn’t help but feel safe and warm.

“Y-You’re alive… Oh my god… I… I thought… I though you were… no… you were… you were dead… so how… how are you alive right now…? Y-You… You were poisoned… t-that kiss shouldn’t have worked… I mean…” he paused when he realised what he’d just said and felt Virgil tense up a bit, as Roman admitted that he’d kissed him.

Pulling back Virgil began to get a bit of strength back, he moved out of Roman’s hold and sat against the wall so he could see everyone “W-What happened to me?” is all Virgil could say in that moment, not wanting to address the kiss right now.

Logan cleared his throat after wiping away a stray tear “O-Oh… Well… It would seem that the apple you ate was poisoned, we have an idea of who may have done this but… you died… or at least, you weren’t breathing, nor did you have a pulse… Believe me… I checked… a lot…”

Virgil’s eyes widened a bit, he then remember the apple tasting weird but nothing after that…

He then pushed the news of his death aside for a moment before turning to face Roman “U-Umm… Ro…? Did you… did you really… kiss me…?” Virgil asked but all he got in response was a small nod and Roman’s blushing cheeks “O-Ok… but… Why…? I-I mean… If you thought I was dead then-“

“It was a stupid idea that just came to mind… you were dead… poisoned by and apple… the film we watched a couple weeks ago came to mind and I just figured… Sure! Why not give that a try!” he explained before looking away slightly embarrassed “I-I… I didn’t know it would actually work…”

Logan took this chance to pitch in “on the contrary… It didn’t work, it was just coincidental” this got everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean Lo?” Patton asked before Logan continued, “Well… We didn’t know what the poison was, but I know for a fact that a kiss is not the cure, so from my observation, Virgil had consumed a toxin that leaves a person in a comatosed state, slowing their heart so much so that they appear dead” he looked at Roman and Virgil “The kiss was merely planted at the exact time the toxins wore off and Virgin woke up”

At this information Roman face heated up, turning a deeper red. Virgil blinked before looking at Roman “O-Ok… I think I get it… but… before I go to the doctors and have those pieces of shit expelled… there is something that is still getting to me”

Roman took a chance and looked at Virgil “W-What’s that?”

“W-Well… I mean… In Snow White… It’s… It’s not just a kiss… It’s true loves kiss that breaks the spell… so… umm… did you… I mean… do you…?” Virgil stuttered, he was having trouble expressing his emotions as he usually did, but Roman knew exactly what Virgil was getting at, even though he was still red in the face, he couldn’t deny his feeling any longer. Virgil’s death had proved to him that he could live without his little Emo…

“V-Virge… When I thought you’d died… I… I couldn’t take it… It broke my heart… and I was obviously willing to go through any means necessary… even a stupid kiss… to wake you up and have you back in my life again…” he confessed, the two on the sofa watching in awe, while Virgil sat there with wide eyes, his blush slowly matching Romans. “I-I… I really like you Virgil… And I get it if you don’t like me that way… I know I’m loud and obnoxious and call you names and tease you and am an all over-“ He was cut off when Virgil reached out and cupped Roman’s jaw before leaning forward and silencing him with a deep and passionate kiss. Throughout, Roman’s eyes were wide, while Virgil’s were closed, after Virgil pulled back he blushed a crimson red and looked away “I-I… I love you too… Idiot” he confessed, taking Roman’s hand in his.

 

The moment was beautiful, Patton and Logan sat watching the scene unfold before looking at each other, something about the way they looked at each other made them blush and quickly look away.


	2. EnTangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sander Side's Take on Tangled (Rapunzel)
> 
> Virgil is trapped and there is only one prince that can save him. After Roman had a nightmare of an encaged figure he sets out to find and rescue him, little did he know the battle that had to be won.
> 
> (I suck at summaries... Still! I hope you enjoy!!)

_Darkness_

_More Darkness_

_“Hello?” he called out, spotting a light glowing in the distance._

_Flash_

_He was suddenly seeing fractured images of a frail form, completely entangled in dark chains that had a slight yellow glow to them. However the light source was not coming from the chains. No. It was coming from the large feathered wings._

_Suddenly an image of a boys face popped up, long black fringe covering half of his face, his expression that of pain and fear, but his eyes looked up directly at him, almost asking for help._

That is when Roman woke up with a start, panting heavily with his hand clutching the pyjama material over his heart. His eyes were wide and sweet dripped down his brow, staring at nothing as the nightmare still lingered in his mind “W-What… Was that...?” he muttered to himself.

 

“Breakfast it ready!!” Roman heard Patton call from downstairs.

 

The rest of the day went as it usually did, Roman helped Thomas think of a new video idea, and Patton had ‘tried’ to help Logan with research.

It wasn’t until dinnertime that his nightmare had come back to light as Patton asked him a question “Um… Ro? Are you okay? You’ve been a bit out-of-it all day, and I noticed you were really pale this morning”.

Roman raised his head from his meal and looked at Patton, and Logan, who were looking at him in slight concern, well… More so Patton than Logan…

Roman sighed heavily, putting down his fork before explaining his nightmare to the two. After he was done he began playing with his food in deep thought “What… What if it was real…? Maybe he needs my help…”

“Stop right there mister” Patton intervened “It was just a dream… a bad one… but a dream nonetheless… I am not letting you go to the subconscious, do you know what happens if you go there??” Patton asked shivering at the thought, however Roman had no idea, he’d never thought about it before.

Logan observed Roman’s clueless expression before explaining “The subconscious is where smaller, unnecessary traits go to die, additionally, old and insignificant memories are put there to vanish” he explained, causing Roman to swallow visibly.

“But… if that’s the case then wouldn’t that boy have vanished already?” he asked, causing Logan to raise a brow.

“Roman… It was just a nightmare… Let it go, no one could survive more than 12 hours in that place…” Logan told him before finishing off his meal.

Roman looked at his food; he was no longer hungry “Right… Sorry Pat… I’m not hungry… I’m just… gunna go to bed”

Patton looked at Roman with a worried expression but simply nodded, letting the princely character head upstairs to his room.

 

It was long dark and Roman lay on his bed unable to sleep, curiosity was killing him.

“Just a quick peak” he told himself before getting out of bed, grabbing his sword and attaching it to his belt before sinking out of his room.

The next thing he knew he’d appeared in complete and utter darkness. He hissed a bit as he could feel this place slowly trying to draw out his energy, that is when Logan’s words sunk in ‘no one could survive more than 12 hours in that place’ Maybe he right, Roman mentally took note that he had to be quick.

He started walking in a direction, he didn’t know what direction but he felt like there was something pulling him in his ‘chosen’ direction. “Hello? Is anyone out there?” he called out, looking around, but there was nothing... No sound… No light… No feeling… even the air tasted vulgar here…

After about an hour of walking around, and Roman was about to give up, he turned and saw a small light in the distance, his eyes widening as this sight was just like his dream.

“N-No way…”

He started walking toward the light, the closer he got the more of his dream became reality. Soon he was stood in front of a young man, though he had Thomas’ face like they all did, his hair was a little longer and covered his extremely pale face.

The trait was on his knees, his entire frame was slumped, his arms stretched out to their sides and entrapped in an entanglement of chains. These chains wrapped around the boys neck, torso, and limbs, everything but the luminous golden wings on the boys back.

“H-Hello? Are you okay?” Roman asked, kneeling down next to the smaller trait, he instantly regretted his choice of question as it was obvious that this person was NOT okay…

“What’s your name?” He tried again, this time surprised when the person answered.

 

“Anxiety”

 

Roman blinked, he’d heard him speak his name but the young man didn’t move his lips! Letting that go for now he reached out to touch the chains, but was shoved back but some sort of force as Anxiety lifted his head and his eyes glowed a golden colour.

“Oof…” Roman rubbed his posterior as he got up again “Oww… Why did you do that? I was just trying to help you” Roman huffed. The boy looked at Roman with a confused frown.

“The chains absorb all energy it touches… you would have died” Roman blinked again, he was sure the guy was talking to him but his lips weren’t moving! Was he speaking to him through telepathy?

“O-Oh… well… Thank you then… I guess” Roman rubbed the back of his neck and looked into Anxiety’s eyes “How is it that you’re still alive then? They are literally wrapped around you” Roman asked out of curiosity.

Anxiety gave the light side that confused look again before telepathically speaking to him “These were designed to keep me alive in this space… they kill anyone else…” He wasn’t really sure how they worked but he’d seen many people die from trying to help him “Please… just go… You’ll die here… and if you don’t leave then _he_ will kill you…”

Roman frowned at that, who was _he_?

He didn’t have time “Sorry kid, but I am a prince and I can not leave while there is a damsel in distress” he spoke dramatically while standing up. Anxiety frowned more before shaking his head.

“You wont be able to free me…” Roman heard these words but chose to ignore them.

“How about this, we can make a deal?” Roman smiled at the imprisoned trait. “I’m listening” Anxiety replied. “Okay, if I get you out of here alive, then you have to promise to live with me and my friends” Roman offered.

“And if we don’t get out of here alive?” Anxiety asked making roman grimace a bit.

“Well… Ummm… We die I guess?” he spoke unsure; nonetheless, Anxiety nodded his head before lowering it.

Roman drew his sword and lifted it above his head; he emptied about half his energy into the sword before throwing it down and breaking all the chains floor links in one swipe.

Anxiety gasped as they vanished and sat back, looking at his hands with wide eyes before moving his gaze to Roman “H-How d-did you…?” This time Anxieties lips moved, Roman smiled as the other trait had finally spoken; be it not very well.

“I just used my light energy to sever the bonds, I figured that it was dark energy holding you down, so my energy should, and did, have the adverse effect- oof!”

Roman suddenly lost his balance a bit when he felt the other trait tackle him with a hug, the hug was tight and trembling, Anxiety was scared and happy at the same time.

“H-Hey, its okay, come on, lets get you to a new home” Roman spoke softly, Anxiety nodded his head and pulled out of the hug, however he still held Roman’s hand in fear that if he let go, he’d lose his chance for freedom forever.

They walked together in silence for about 10 minutes. Because of Anxieties wings it was easier to see where they was stepping, but he still had no idea on how to get back… He’d tried sinking out but the subconscious wouldn’t let him… So the only option was to walked, there had to be a way out somewhere…

 

“U-Umm…” Roman looked down to the trait holding his hand tightly “Y-You… you didn’t… I mean… ummm” Anxiety was clearly trying to say something but when using his voice to talk he tended to stutter.

“If it makes it easier for you, you can use your telepathy thing?” Roman offered, Anxiety looked up at him with a slight blush, his eyes still glowing a pale yellow. He nodded his head and proceeded to ask his question via telepathy.

“You didn’t tell me your name”

Roman blinked “Oh! No… I didn’t did I? Sorry about that, how rude of me” he stopped and knelt down on one knee still holding Anxiety’s hand “The name of your rescuer is Roman~ I am Thomas’ creativity” Roman introduced before kissing the others hand, Anxiety blushed and hid his face with his sleeve giving Roman a tiny nod.

Roman then stood with a chuckle before humming in thought “on the topic of names… how is it that you are ‘Anxiety’, I mean this must be your function but… do you not have a personal name?” he asked as they continued walking.

Anxiety shook his head “I was never given a name… My master thought it unnecessary”

Roman glanced at Anxiety “Yes… about that… who is this ‘master’ you spoke of? You’re obviously scared of him… did he chain you up back there? And for how long?” Roman asked, though so many questions began to make Anxiety… well… anxious, and it showed when his luminous wings drooped a bit.

“O-Oh… sorry… ummm I’ll slow down” Roman apologised, earning another silent nod from Anxiety.

“I noticed your wings, they are beautiful and glow so brightly” Roman complimented, causing Anxiety to blush again.

“T-They… I mean… I was born with them… though… they are also the reason I’m here” Anxiety spoke nervously, but Roman listened, nodding his head to indicate for the other to continue.

“Umm… My master… he found me somewhere and brought me here… he chained me up to be a source of light in the subconscious… H-He told me the chains would keep me safe”

Romans eyes widened “H-How long have you been here?” he was almost scared to ask.

Anxiety’s head dropped “For as long as I can remember… I mean… My master has been kind… fed me… clothed me… mostly took care of my wings… He said that they were precious and that if I left here the other traits would pick on me and try and hurt me” he bit his lower lip before stopping in his tracks “M-Maybe I should go back… H-He’ll be really mad…”

“What? No, you can’t stop now…” Roman spoke in shock, still holding Anxiety’s hand, the latter chewed his lip harder before nodding his head and continuing to walk.

They walked for another 3 hours, talking to each other and getting to know each other better, all the while still holding hands. Roman had even gotten a small smile out of Anxiety.

“Hmmm” Roman hummed, catching Anxiety’s attention.

“What is it?” the other asked curiously, looking up at the light side. Roman then looked at Anxiety and smiled “How about I give you a name?”

This made Anxiety’s eyes widen and glimmer with awe “R-Really? Y-You want to… Give m-me… a small… Insignificant-…“

“Stop that… You’re neither small, nor insignificant…” Roman scolded, Anxiety pouted but nodded his head “O-Ok but… why?”

Roman smiled at that question “Because! You’re leaving this place and world behind, you’re starting a new with me and my friends, so it’s only right that you have a new name to go with the new you”

Anxiety lips curved up a bit before nodding his head and hugging Roman tightly “Thank You Ro!”

Roman chuckled and hugged him back “Of course padre~”

“Padre? Is that my new name?”

“U-Uh no… That’s just something I say sometimes” he chuckled, and then tried to think of a good name that would fit Anxiety well.

“Hmmmm… how about… Virgil?” Roman asked

“Vir… Gil?” Anxiety tried it out before nodding his head in excitement and hugging Roman again “I-I love it~ Thank you Roman”

“You’re welcome Virgil~” He smiled.

 

With that they carried on walking through the subconscious, Roman couldn’t help but chuckle at Virgil saying his name to himself over and over happily.

 

“Hey Virgil, can you fly with your wings?” Roman asked after a while out of curiosity. This question caused Virgil to purse his lips and look at his wings “U-Ummm… Dunno… Never tried-” He was about to flap his wings when the ground began to tremble, Roman’s eyes widened and held Virgil’s hand tightly “W-What’s going on?”

 

“I-It’s… It’s h-him… H-He’s C-Coming!” Virgil stuttered, his entire being trembling as he stepped behind Roman in fear of what was to come.

Roman frowned and drew his sword, momentarily letting go of Virgil’s hand as he could feel the younger gripping his shirt tightly.

 

“Well, Well, Well” The snake-like voice echoed throughout the darkness, sending shivers down the couples spines.

 

Roman kept Virgil behind him as he turned to try and pin point the source of the voice. Virgil holding on tight and peeking over Roman’s shoulder as they both saw a figure approaching them.

This trait had mostly black clothes on but with yellow accents, their face was half ordinary and the other half was covering in scales, and their left eye was yellow with a slit pupil.

A shiver ran through Roman as the trait spoke, seeing his sharp teeth and snake-like tongue.

“Anxiety” The snake-like figure spoke, standing about 10 feet away from Roman and Virgil.

“H-How did you find me?” Virgil spoke telepathically, so both Roman and his master could hear.

The sinister figure ahead lifted their hand and looked at their yellow, gloved fingers, their expression clearly not amused by the situation.

“I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that” he spoke, causing Virgil to tense up and come out a bit more from behind Roman, however the latter held out his arm in protection “No… Don’t…”

Virgil looked up at Roman in concern of what could happen “Who are you?!” Roman shouted, pointing his sword towards the slowly approaching figure. Said figure smirked at the light side and looked him up and down.

“And who are you to hide my child away from me?”

“Your child?” Roman frowned before shaking that question away mentally “Answer my question!” he demanded, taking a step back when the figure was only a few feet away.

“My name is Deceit and you are Creativity” Roman was surprised that this trait knew who he was, but he’d guessed that every other traits in Thomas’ head knew who the mains were…

Deceit saw the other tense up and smirk “Anxiety, come along now” he spoke holding out his gloved hand expectedly.

After a moment of silence Virgil stepped out from behind Roman and frowned “No!”

Deceit glanced his way and raised a brow “No…? Oh… I see how it is~”

At this Virgil hid again, his outburst being momentary before anxiety overtook him again. Roman looked at him before looking at Deceit, seeing golden glowing snakes forming around the angered traits feet

“Virgil get back!” Roman pushed him back before stepping forward and slicing the approaching snakes. His eyes widened as the snakes only doubled when he sliced them “Crap! They’re like a hydra!” he cursed before putting more light energy into his sword to completely get rid of the glowing yellow snakes.

Roman let out a breath of relief when they were gone but his heart almost stopped when Deceit wasn’t where he was before; he then heard a squeak behind him and turned.

“Vigil!!” he called out, reaching out subconsciously to the other. Deceit now stood behind Virgil, with a tight hold on Virgil’s wings after pushing the younger to his knees.

“’Anxiety’ is his name and he belongs here, with me” Deceit smirked, Virgil’s painful expression caused anger to writhe through Roman, but before he could act on this emotion, he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness, causing him to sway and fall down onto one knee.

“R-Roman!” Virgil called out, tears welling up in his eyes as he saw Romans form flashing in and out of reality, slowly fading “N-No…”

 

Roman grimaced and looked up at Deceit’s sinister smirk “W-What’s… What’s happening to me” he stuttered, finding it really difficult to breath and talk.

Deceit pulled on Virgil’s wings causing the younger to whimper in pain “How about you tell him my child~” Deceit grinned, whispering into Virgil’s ear.

The latter whimpered and looked at Roman as tears fell down his cheeks “Y-You’re a-a light s-side… Y-You shouldn’t… B-Be here… Y-You’ll be f-forgotten… I-I’m sorry… P-Please… Leave! Leave me here! Go! Save yourself!!” he cried out before burying his face in his hands.

Roman hunched over, one hand on the ground holding his sword, trying to stay upright somewhat, now down on both knees as his other hand wrapped around his torso, fizzling in and out of reality.

He looked at Virgil, feeling pain running through his veins ‘shit’, Deceit laughed and looked at Virgil “He will die here, and it is all your fault” He told Virgil, causing the younger to sob harder.

“I-I’m sorry! P-Please Master! Please! Let me save him! I-I’ll come with you… I promise, I’ll never complain… J-Just… Just Please...! L-Let me s-save him!” Virgil begged, looking up at Deceit’s scornful expression.

After a moment of deliberation Deceit let go of Virgil’s wings and the smaller crawled over to Roman “P-Please… R-Ro…? Stand up, you need to get out of here!” he tried to pick Roman up but was failing miserably.

“N-No… I… I came to save you… I-I’m not-“ Roman was cut off by the trembling boys lips, his eyes widely but kissing back softly. When Virgil pulled back he let out a sob “I-I… I can’t lose you… Please… Live…” Roman looked in to Virgil’s yellow eyes and noticed how they matched Deceit’s.

Roman smiled sadly, glancing over Virgil’s shoulder, the latters wings were also glowing a golden colour. He then thought ‘his wings aren’t bright enough to light up the entire subconscious… so why did Deceit want him so badly…?’

Roman gripped his sword and took a change “I’m sorry” he whispered to Virgil, who frowned in confusion but suddenly screamed as he felt Roman’s sword slice off his wings.

“NO!!!!” Deceit screamed and started running towards them but didn’t make it very far; he fell down and screamed in pain before vanishing. Virgil’s fallen wings lost the golden glow and then vanished, Virgil’s eyes flashed between yellow to brown and finally settled on brown.

Virgil panted heavily, holding Roman’s body close, unable to see anything anymore “R-Roman… W-What…”

 

“I-I’m sorry… I-I hope I didn’t cause you too much… P-Pain… ahh” He slumped in Virgil’s arms, the latter held him tightly shaking him a bit.

“N-No! I-It didn’t h-hurt, P-Please… Roman? H-hey… T-Talk to me! Stay with me! Please… P-Please!” Virgil began to panic as Roman was still and wasn’t replying

“ROMAN!!”

Virgil felt his wings regrow as a purple flare engulfed him, he sobbed in slight pain and shock, looking over his shoulder at his new black/purple wings that had a dim glow. Nonetheless, it was enough.

Virgil sniffled and took a deep shaky breath before holding Roman’s frail form in his arms, he then stretched out his new dark wings, his expression determined, he had to save Roman! He had to pay him back! He’d never flown before but he had to try!

 

He flapped his wings and pushed forward, flying further and further “H-Hold on Roman, nearly there” he told the unconscious creative trait in his arms.

Virgil had to close his eye’s once he’d pushed through to the main mindscape, holding onto Roman securely as he fell to the ground on his back, and cried out in pain, pretty sure he’d dislocated his wing. However he didn’t have much time to think about it as he lost consciousness.

 

Roman could hear voices, they were the muffled voices of Patton and Logan. Yes. He’d recognise those voices anywhere. But… If he could hear them then-…

He gasped and opened his eyes, sitting up, and as soon as he sat up he was tackled with a hug “Oh My God! R-Ro~ Y-You’re okay! I’m so glad!” Patton hugged, before pulling back and pinching Roman’s arm causing him to flinch “How dare you go to the subconscious alone!! Do you know how worried we were?!” Patton now lectured.

Roman blinked looking at Patton before remembering what had happened, he gasped and grabbed Patton’s upper arms “Virgil! Where is he?!”

Patton blinked “Virgil? Is that the name of the trait you went to save?” he asked, Patton’s reply made Roman’s expression drop “N-No… Well… Yes… H-He’s Anxiety… But… I named him Virgil…” Roman told him, almost on the brink of tears.

Patton looked at Logan who sat further away and next to an unconscious dark form “Roman, are you talking about this boy?” Logan asked, causing Roman to snap his head around and see Logan kneeling next to Virgil, who was currently laying on his back, unconscious.

“VIRGIL!?” He quickly crawled over with Patton behind.

“H-Hey Ro? He’s alright, he had a dislocated wing but Logan fixed it and made sure he would be okay until you woke up…” Patton informed.

This news sent a wave of relief through Roman as he sat back and finally took in where he was, he then glanced at Virgil again, seeing his black wings and frowned a little ‘I could have sworn I cut off his wings… did new ones grow… was he still a source of power to that evil bastard…?’ he thought to himself, however, he was pulled out of his thoughts when the youngest moaned, waking up slowly.

“Virgil? Are you okay?” Roman asked, helping the anxious trait sit up.

After a few moments Virgil eyes adjusted to the brightness of this mindscape and he saw two new people staring at him. His eyes then widened and he began to tremble aggressively “W-Who are you… W-Where i-is R-Ro-“

“I’m right here storm cloud~” Roman chuckled, placing a gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder, the latter turned and practically tackled Roman to the floor “ROMAN!!”

 

The two observing blinked at the scene before bursting out into laughter “Awwww~ Virgil is so cute!~~” Patton put his hands on his cheeks and looked at the anxious trail snuggling up to Roman. Logan chuckled and observed Virgil’s behaviour, he also felt guilty knowing that Roman’s dream had been real. He also theorised that this younger trait had been chained up for most of his life, from Virgil’s extremely pale complexion.

“Hey, How about we go inside and introduce ourselves, get to know one another~ you can even pick out your own room Virgil~” Patton smiled softly at him.

Though Virgil was still unsure of the two new traits, but he trusted Roman and that was enough, he nodded his head silently to Patton.

“Great! I’ll get some snacks ready!” Patton ran off, Logan cleared his throat before bowing his head to Virgil in greeting. He then followed Patton indoors.

Roman stood up and held Virgil’s hand “Thank you for saving me Virgil” he smiled at the other, the latter shook his head and kissed Roman’s cheek “No~ You saved me”

Roman chuckled before humming in thought “And we made a deal that if I save you then you will live with my friends and me~” he smirked, to which Virgil blushed and nodded his head.

“I-It would be my pleasure~” he genuinely meant it, this was his new life now, he was both scared and excited to find out what was in store for him, but he had Roman and that’s all he ever needed. Roman smiled and looked into Virgil new brown eyes before glancing at his new black/purple wings.

He figured he could ask what happened later, but for now he held Virgil’s hand and lead him indoors.

 

“Welcome home Virgil”


End file.
